Used To Be Best Friends
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Anna and Kendall used to be best friends. What happened to tear them apart?


I yell out in frustration as I slam the heavy front door closed behind me and stalk down the driveway. As if the unbelievable load of homework I have to do each day (even though school has only been back in session for two weeks) isn't enough on it's own, I can't concentrate on any of it over my mom's constant bickering with my little sister Alicia. Add to that the stress of being a normal teenager, and you have me: a hot mess.

"Anna", I hear my name being called but I don't bother to look up or stop, the blood boiling in my viens won't let me. Instead, I continue on, going I don't even know where. Wherever my feet take me I guess. I could've grabbed my keys and drove away, but I'm pretty sure if I did that, I would never come back home; things have just been too crappy lately.

After walking through the whole town, I find myself at Jonathan's Landing, a small river where people come to fish. I walk out onto the edge of the dock and sit down, letting my jean clad legs dangle just inches above the water. The sun is setting on the horizon and I don't care that it's going to be dark in a few minutes. I let my thoughts run free, as I just swing my legs back and forth, content with the peace and quiet I haven't had in weeks. This is short lived, though, because I hear footsteps approaching me across the wooden planks. My first instinct is to freak out, it's dark and late, and I am only a sixteen year old girl. I feel my heart stop for a brief moment and adrenaline flood my body. I'm relieved though as the steps get closer, to hear someone calling my name.

I turn around to see who it is, then quickly turn back, not happy with the familiar face heading my way. I don't respond to Kendall, I choose to ignore him. Kendall is my neighbor, who I've known for thirteen years since we moved in next door to his family. We used to be best friends, always doing everything together, never letting the fact that I'm a girl and he's a guy get in the way. Last year when school started back up in September, he started dating Heather McCoy, and a few weeks after that it was as if I never existed to Kendall. He stopped talking to me, never answered the phone when I called, and I was always told he was busy by his mom when I went over to try to talk to him. Eventually I gave up hope and eventually caught on. I don't know what happened, but Kendall never tried talking to me, and I wasn't going to chase after him, just to be ignored. Through it all, I never heard one bad word spoken about my former best friend, which gives me comfort.

I feel him sit down next to me and I sneak a peek over his way. His green eyes sparkle in the moonlight and his blonde hair is kind of wisped to the side from the breeze. I catch him looking, and he quickly turns away. I notice how much his face has matured in the last year and my heart skips a beat. I guess I always tried to deny having a crush on Kenall, it was always easy for me to explain it away as something else, but sitting here right now, I know deep down to my soul that I loved this boy more than I ever cared to admit. I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks and now it's my turn to quickly turn away.

I can't deny being quite curious as to why he's here though, or even talking to me out of the blue. But the pain gets in the way and I don't care anymore. It hurts because I confided in Kendall, I told him everything. We had always been there for eachother, isn't that the way friendship works? Well that's not our case; I was dropped like I had no feelings, and was given no explanation.

"What are you doing out here?", he asks me.

"Like you care", I snap at him.

"What's your problem?"

"Fuck off", I retort. How dare he try to sit here and act like the past year never happened. "You Kendall. You're my problem!", I huff.

"Wow", he says, a shocked look covering his face. "You're not the Anna I know."

"Yeah well you're not the Kendall I USED TO know", I say each word slowly, my voice rising as I continue. "One day we were best friends, and then the next day you act like you don't even know me".

"I'm sorry", he apologizes. I hate the tone in his voice, it's making me feel guilty, but I can't let it go.

"A half-ass apology doesn't make things all better", I roll my eyes. "Why don't you just go somewhere else and leave me alone." Kendall makes no effort to get up. "Look, I can't stop you from sitting here, but don't talk to me Kendall".

A few silent moments pass when a cool breeze blows, making me shiver. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them, trying to warm myself up. If I hadn't been so pissed off when I left the house, maybe I would've stopped to grab a sweatshirt. Stupid tears well up in my eyes when I think about home. That place is like a war-zone, and the worst part is that my parents are now divorced. I've held that in, kept it bottled inside, for fear that if I say it, then it's really true.

"Are you cold?", Kendall softly asks, not oblivious to my whole body now shivering.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I actually forgot that he was even sitting there. I bite down on the inside of my cheek to stop the tears from falling. I hear rustling around, and then Kendall stands up. I'm sorta shocked when he places his hoodie over my head, but I don't argue; the warmth is simply too inviting. I push my arms through the sleeves and inhale the familiar scent. "Thanks", I mutter.

He does say anything, just continues to sit there. All of my emotions come bubbling up to the surface, and as much as I try, I can't hold it in anymore. "Why, Kendall?", I ask him.

"Why what?", is his reply.

I shake my head in frustration, I guess I was wrong in thinking that I could finally get an answer from him. "Nevermind, Kendall", I snarl and get up. I manage to take a few steps before I'm caught. I look down to see where his hand is curled around my wrist.

"No. Wait. I'll answer your question, Anna. What is it that you want to know?"

"Why you forgot all about me when you started dating Heather", I state.

He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "She was always jealous of you."

This just doesn't add up to me. "So you dropped me because your girlfriend was jealous of me?"

"Yeah".

"That's really lame"

Kendall presses his pouty lips together in a tight line. He removes his hands from pockets and throws them out to the side. "I know. I-I was confused."

"Wow Kendall, just wow. I'm tired of being jerked around, maybe we're better off not being friends." I'm full on yelling now. "My dad left last year and I needed you more than ever, but you weren't there because you were too hung up on some girl than to worry about a 'friend'". I yank my arm out of his grip. "Save your poor excuses for someone who cares because I sure as hell don't!", I scream, and let out a sob. And with that I storm away, humiliated, and angrier than I previously was.

Once again, before I can get very far, I'm halted but this time by Kendall's arms around my waist. I try to pry his hands off of my body with mine, but he doesn't budge. "UGH" I groan and try wiggle my way free.

Kendall being relentless, just tightens his arms around me and bends his head down close to my ear. I bend my head down and let the hot wet drops fall freely now as he begins. "They were all jealous of you. Heather, Melissa, Tiffany, Ashley...", his desperate voice trails off.

Did he think I was impressed by this list of girl's names or something?

"Anna, I didn't know what to do. Those girls weren't...they aren't you. And you were my best friend, there's no way you'd be interested in me like that and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship like that." Kendall's arms come loose from around me in defeat and he takes a step back.

I swear my heart stops beating for a second and I lift my head and spin on my heel, facing him, tear stained face and all. "You...me?", I choke out and point at myself.

"Yes, I like you", he nods.

It suddenly feels as if a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. The corners of my lips curve up into a tiny smile and I stride to him, pushing my face into his chest before throwing my arms around his neck. On instinct, his arms wrap around my back and he holds me tightly to him, causing even more lingering tears to fall now that I'm in his embrace. There's no way around it; Kendall gives the best hugs, and I've always felt safe in his embrace, like he can protect me from the world.

Once I've composed myself, I back away and hold his hands in mine while looking up at the perfect features of his face. "You should have told me."

"I-I", he stutters.

I shake my head, silently telling him to stop. "I like you, too, Kendall."

His eyes widen, almost making me laugh until I see his lips coming closer to mine, and I close my eyes, ready to accept whatever happens from here on out because I've got my Kendall back.


End file.
